fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Fairy Share Scare/References
*This is the debut appearance of Chloe Carmichael. *This is the third and last episode to mark the debut of a new main character, the first two being Fairly Odd Baby (Poof's debut) and Fairly OddPet (Sparky's debut). **This is also the only episode from that category to not make a pun out of the name of the series, The Fairly OddParents! *This is the third episode where Foop appears, but not his fairy counterpart, Poof. *This is Vicky's first appearance since the Season 9 episode, Stage Fright. *This is the second time Foop and Vicky appear in the same episode but don't interact or appear on screen. The first time was Timmy's Secret Wish. *When Chloe first saw Jorgen, she knocked him to the floor and yelled "Stranger Danger!". Mrs. Crocker did the same thing to him in Fairly Old Parent. *This is the first episode to use the Season 10 opening, Chloe's Theme Song. *At one scene, Timmy said that he's just an average kid that no one understands. This is a reference to the Theme Song. **A similar reference was featured in The Jerkinators!. *This is the first episode since When Nerds Collide! in which an army of Anti-Fairies try to take over Dimmsdale. It is also the first episode since Balance of Flour that featured more Anti-Fairies than just Foop. *This marks the second and last appearance of a Timmy Turner robot, the first was Momnipresent. *This is the 8th special episode in a row. *'International Airdates' **This episode premiered in the Philippines on June 7, 2016. **This episode premiered in the Poland on August 22, 2016 * - Chloe's appearance somewhat resembles Suzi's appearance. * - The character that Vicky shares her chainsaw with has a resemblance to Jason Vorhees. *'' '' - Foop introduces himself to Chloe Carmichael through a card that's very similar to a Batarang in shape. *'' '' - One of the video games seen in Timmy's collection is called "Duck Punt". The title is an obvious parody of the popular 1984 Nintendo Entertainment System game. *Cosmo and Wanda taking duck lips selfies. *Timmy tries to say the word "share", but instead he ends up saying something in Gibberish. *Chloe getting too excited about having fairies. *Timmy's dad refusing to believe his wife is her. *Cosmo is saying "Don't tell Timmy" while speaking to Timmy. *The old lady that Timmy helped cross the street during "The Big Problem!" makes a cameo as a member of Mrs. Crocker's band. This is her first appearance in 15 years. *Wanda and Cosmo have an exchange where they call the pair of fairies a "fairy and a half" which is similar to their exchange where they call themselves "two halves of a whole idiot" during Power Mad!. *This is the second time the mole people have been mentioned since Engine Blocked. *This is the fourth time Crocker hosts a talk show. He also did so in For Emergencies Only, Crock Talk, and School of Crock. *When you look at it from the outside, the Timmy Bot looks the same size as Timmy. But when Timmy enters the Timmy Bot, it's looks bigger than him. It's possible that Timmy wished the robot to be like that. *In the title card, the 2 hands that appear on the right are supposed to be Chloe's hands. However, those hands have sleeves, and there are no sleeves in Chloe's shirt. * The middle of Chloe's ribbon changes colors between gold and pink in some scenes. * Timmy wishes to be as far away from Chloe as possible so Cosmo and Wanda poofed him to the center of the earth, although if he wanted to get as FAR away as possible, they would have poofed him to the other side of the earth. * At the scene with the radioactive monster, while Chloe's looking at it, for a split second, her animation glitches out. * Within the same scene, when Chloe's shown tiny, her freckles are missing. *Wanda states that every Friday, the Big Wand is charged. However, in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour special, it is clearly seen that the Big Wand needs to be plugged into an outlet to receive its power. *Cosmo and Wanda's wands fall into an hole leading to the center of the earth, but moments later, Cosmo brings out his wand to show Timmy that Chloe is not as perfect as she seems. *'Chloe': Ok, I admit it. It was a nutjob wish! I should have done more thinking before I made it! *'Timmy': Take it from me, thinking never solved anything. ---- *'Chloe': It's okay, Mr. Radiation Monster, I accept you for who you are; A foul smelling thing who crawled out of the bay, to destroy our city. ---- *'Denzel Crocker': Gah! It's the ultimate nightmare scenario: Turners multiplying! ---- *'Denzel Crocker': Don't sit close to Turner, his astounding lameness may rub off on you. ---- *'Jorgen Von Strangle': Surprise Timmy Turner! Your fairies are no longer all yours. *'Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda': WHAT? ---- *'Chloe': Ahh! Stranger Danger. ---- *'Timmy Turner' I will never be Chloe's friend! Category:Episodes Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Season 10